Chaotic: Theb-Saar Scan
by Starart132
Summary: Peyton decided to obtain a scan of Theb-Saar when he learned that the king would be in his palace. His friends were too busy for their upcoming match to help him and went on his own. Things didn't go as planned when the Mipedian King invited the boy and a dangerous interrogation followed as the king hid his true intention.
1. Chapter 1: Scan Quest

AC: Hello everyone. It has been a few years since I made stories for the Chaotic series. I was inspired to return to it because of some fanfictions, the return of the series and a few readings about the lore of the game. I just got an inspiration and decided to return to it. This will be a short story and if I want to do more, I'll begin the main one linked to this one ending.

This short will have around 3-5 chapters and it will be over.

Peyton isn't the easiest character to write, as it is the kind of personality I might struggled with a little. Still, I hope he isn't too much OOC.

Enjoy this first chapter.

A boy walked towards the teleporting room of Chaotic. He was a large teenager with brown shady hair and green eyes. He wore a green and gray jacket over his yellow T-shirt and dark gray shorts. He held his yellow scanner and looked at his three friends talking together at the table and preparing for their upcoming match.

Peyton left a sight as he left his friends behind. He asked them to go on a scan quest with him but went at the worse time. Tom, Kaz and Sarah couldn't accompany him on his awesome scan quest. He didn't tell them what his scan was or he might break their focus on their match and miss this big occasion.

The boy pushed that aside as he let his excitement raised. He was feeling some positive vibe for his upcoming scan quest.

Luck was on his side. He heard many interesting bits when he visited the mipedians. He learned that a very special mipedian would be present in the royal palace, while most of the time he was absent with everything going on the floating city, Kaizeph. It was an opportunity he wouldn't miss.

No one managed to obtain a scan of this specific mipedian and he would be the first one to obtain it.

He wanted a scan of the ruler of the mipedian tribe. Theb-Saar.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Scan Quest**

The boy ported in the territory of the Mipedian, Al-Mipedim. It was getting late and the sun was already setting away for the night, "Got here before dusk," he joyfully said, glad to be on time.

He was near the palace. He could see the construction made of white rock and the decorations sculpted on it. With the large shadows, he couldn't see well what those were. There was a large door leading inside. The teenager knew there was a large oasis inside, well protected as it was one of the main sources of water.

Peyton approached the palace, wondering how he would get inside. He made sure not to get too close or be noticed by the royal guards. They wouldn't be lenient on his presence. Especially since he was sneaking around.

He hid behind a large rock and observed it. The palace was quite large and it would be risky to infiltrate and found the king. He didn't mind it that much, use to accomplish such achievements with his friends and on his own, such was the life of a Chaotic player.

His eyes scouted for a route he could use, "This won't be easy. They got eyes everything. I can't swoosh in that easily," he grumbled as every corner was perfectly guarded. He could already see the other side as well protected. He would have to double the effort, "I have to get that scan," he pumped himself out.

"What scan do you plan to get intruder?" someone asked Peyton.

The teenager yelped and quickly turned around, scanner in his hand and ready to port out.

In front of him was a Mipedian, watching the boy with a small smile. He was a pale green Mipedian with a short beard and whiskers towards the yellow color and amber eyes. His yellow fin on the side of his head and the top were raised up. He wore a blue cape and a loincloth of the same color. His long tail tapped the ground as he waited for an answer. His saber wasn't drawn which reassured the boy.

"Marquis Darini… What are you doing here buddy?" Peyton asked.

"Watching someone sneaking around suspiciously. Were you trying to in-"

"N-not at all buddy! I was just observing the palace. I've never been that close before!" the boy quickly said as he nervously waved his hands. He didn't lie, except for the infiltrating part.

"Good. It has end bafly if you tried to enter without permission. I would have to put you in jail and confiscate your scanner at best," the old mipedian did an arc with his hand and held the scanner, "But I'll confiscate it anyway."

"H-hey!" the boy shouted as the buff humanoid lizard studied the scanner, _w-what's going on? _It was the first time he witnessed a creature showing that much interest in a scanner, since they couldn't use it. He knew the mipedian and never showed that much interest in that.

"I've been ordered to keep this away from you Peyton. Orders from my superior," Marquis Darini explained.

"What do you mean bro?" Peyton was confused now.

The Mipedian grinned and said, "Congratulation Peyton. King Theb-Saar invited you to his palace."

"W-what?" he yelled in disbelief. That came out of nowhere.

"My king wants to personally meet you but without your scanner. He isn't interested in getting scanned," he kept the scanner out of the human's reach.

"F-fine!" he could settle with that for now, _I can't believe it! I'm going to meet Theb-Saar! _He whispered, "I won't have to infiltrate the palace after all."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing! I'm just really excited to meet Theb-Saar."

"Address him as King Theb-Saar Peyton and you won't have any trouble," Marquis Darini commented.

With his tail, he pushed the boy towards the large gate that lead inside the palace.

"H-hey. No need to be pushy," the boy waved his hands as he walked forward.

The guards gazed at the marquis who gave a nod. They let them inside the palace and walked through the long corridor.

"W-why did he invited me? It's really awesome but-" the boy asked.

"He is curious about you Chaotic Player," the lizard replied.

_He was gone for a long time, _the player remembered.

The boy looked around and saw that it was as he expected from the residence of the royal family. The white walls were made of the same rocks that the one protecting the palace from outside danger. It was, however, covered with tapestry, some seemed to show the history of the royal family. Peyton could only guess that when he saw one for the current king, from what he learned, and prince Iflar.

"Someone must be really talented to weave all of this," he commented.

The mipedian chuckled, "She was talented when she made one of her husband," his voice sounded melancholic.

"She?"

"The late queen," the humanoid lizard answered before he was quiet, "Beautiful mipedian. Gave birth of prince Iflar and passed away a few solans ago," he added nothing else as he crossed his eyes for a few seconds and stopped walking.

"S-sorry," the human scratched the back of his head, "I didn't know that and- I'm sorry!" his hands waved nervously.

"Don't be. No Chaotic Player is aware of her," and he took the lead once he reopened his eyes and went forward, "Please. Do not mention her in front of the king. There is no need to talk about her."

"I-I won't!" Peyton said. He didn't want to enter on the bad side of the ruler of his favourite tribe. He gazed at his scanner for a moment. He wondered when he would get it back.

The marquis quickly guessed the question and made sure the scanner was out of the Chaoric Player's reach, "I'll give back your scanner once your meeting with King Theb-Saar is over."

He hoped he'll get it back if he wanted to port out.

They reached a large door and Marquis Darini showed his hand in front of the boy, "Behind this door lies the throne room," he pointed at the large metallic door.

_Why is it black? _The boy wondered.

"From here on out, be careful what you said to our king and remember what I told you. Don't talk about his passing mate, call him King Theb-Saar and don't lie to him," his last warning sounded different. It was as if the mipedian warned of a terrible fate if he tried something like that.

It made Peyton nervous, even if it wasn't his intention, "I won't."

The door opened and the boy went inside. Both excitement and apprehension struggled within him. Which expression was picked by his face, was unknown.

The throne room was luxurious, less than what the boy was expecting. The large room had a large red carpet that went the three thrones at the other side of the room. The walls were decorated with more tapestries, which contained the history of the tribe. The boy didn't understand what the image meant but many had a royal mipedian defeating a dangerous foe, _maybe those are heroes of the tribe! They all shwooo the other tribes out of the desert._

"You must be the Peyton I heard so much about," a mature voice said. The voice asked for respect and showed wisdom, even for just a meaningless sentence. It also was kind and inviting.

The boy looked at who spoke and on the middle and biggest throne, the king of the mipedian turned visible. He was a tall blue draconic humanoid dragon with a pair of crimson eyes, dreadlock-like mane and two pair of black horns on his head. He wore a purple armor with a blue belt, blue cape and gold arm bands. His golden crown with a red blue stone on the middle stood on the handle of the throne. He grabbed it and put it on his forehead. He stood up and approached the quiet boy, tail raised up behind him, "I heard that you were a talkative boy. However, you seem rather quiet. Are you really Peyton or Marquis Darini confused you with someone else?" he curiously asked while tilting his head on the side.

Peyton wasn't sure if the mipedian king was serious or not about his doubt. He saw no smile on the reptilian face, "S-sure I am bro. I just- Well…" He searched for the right words. _Come on. Say something!_

"It is the first time we met," Theb-Saar recalled. He began talking while the boy tried to open himself up, "And the first Chaotic Player I met in person," he walked around the boy, a claw on his jaw.

_You are putting a lot of pressure on me! I think I'm going to smoke out! _Peyton thought. He put his hands on his temple, _let's reboot my mind._

"You are not what I was expecting," his gaze went at the boy and was quiet, waiting for a reply.

_Reboot done!_ "That's who we are King Theb-Saar! I've come when you invited me! It is such a great honor! I wasn't expecting that at all!"

The blue dragon-like being chuckled, "I heard quite a lot about you, since my return. A boy who befriended many of my citizens, to the grumpy Ario to those who dislikes outsiders of the desert like Zhade. That impress me. Very little of your tribe accomplished that."

"We are not exactly tribe-" the boy was cut.

Theb-Saar crossed his arms, "That is of little importance. Just hearing your voice, now that you are talking convince me you are really this Peyton. Your voice is enough to tell me why many of my citizens likes you."

"T-thank you," the Chaotic Player scratched the back of his head and waved his hands, "You sure look like the king of the Mipedian!" he clenched his hands together with excitement, "I was so impressed that I couldn't say anything!"

The blue humanoid lizard chuckled as he put his fist over his mouth.

"King Theb-Saar. I am wondering, why did you invite me in your palace?" _It did came out of nowhere._

"Because you have many friends in Al Mipedim and…" his gaze went into the gaze of the boy.

Peyton suddenly felt like it was getting cold in the palace. Not only that but like he suddenly shrunk while the king towered over him.

The red eyes shined brightly as he approached the boy. His voice was cold and hostile, "Figure out if it is honest friendship coming out of you or not! I do not tolerate anyone who can be a threat to my tribe! As the ruler of Al Mipedim, it is my duty to protect it and my people from any potential threat."

The boy gulped as thing went south, _did I feel into a trap? I am getting so coded that I will feel it back at home! _The scaly hand of the king was on the shoulder of the human.

"Tell me Chaotic Player! I am… curious about the sins you committed against my tribe!"

Peyton was quiet as the grips on his shoulder was thigh. He didn't have his scanner and no meant to escape his situation. His mind searched for the right answer, _Sins? What kind of- Oh no! Maybe that one! I don't want to be coded! I got to show a super great scan to Tom, Sarah and Kaz!_ _Come on brain! Think! Think really hard!_

"I am not really feeling patient Chaotic Player," Theb-Saar gave a threat that his time was short.

"Well…" the boy kept searching for a reply. He hoped Marquis Darini tips were helpful.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next Chapter: Interrogation.


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation

AC: Here's the second chapter. I'm glad you liked it so far.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Interrogation**

The blue Mipedian was walking around the young human, dominating with his size and authority. His eyes twitched as his patience was dropping quickly.

It was getting colder in the throne room and it wasn't just because the night was settling in. The atmosphere was getting really cold.

_What do I do? _Peyton mentally panicked. He was taken aback by the sudden mood in the king. He had no time to wonder what he did wrong. He had to answer. He vaguely saw where this was going. The muscles of the mipedian tensed. _Mouth! Say something! _"You mean about what happened at the tower against Mudeenu?"

"Yes. I heard him complain about it from time to time. He saw you there, helping the Overworlders with other humans," the king said with an accusatory tone.

"He was attacking my friends," Peyton defensively said, "I-" he hesitated when the king looked at him again, _I won't back down, _"I wouldn't let them in trouble!"

"So, you turned against my tribe and Zhade," the blue draconian being took a few steps back, not looking at the boy, "Who is also your friend."

The boy gazed at the side, _right. Zhade is my buddy too. However, _"But my friends needed our help. Mudeenu held Reggie as his prisoner. Tom and Kaz put themselves at risk-"

"So?"

The boy gulped, "I chose to help them with Sarah."

None of the name sounded familiar to Theb-Saar. Except for Tom as he built quite a reputation with Maxxor. He was ignorant of what was going on with the other tribes.

"And I made it up with Zhade later. He forgave me. You can ask him," the boy said.

"And my nephew?"

"Well…" he gazed at the ground as he felt the eyes of the king on him, watching for any weakness, "He would have coded me."

"Coded you?" The blue Mipedian asked, not understanding the choice of words. His expression was confused for a second before frowning as he grunted, "Explain!"

"It's like dying but not… I can't explain more. Chaotic rules," Peyton prayed that he believing him.

The king didn't press it further, "Next sin."

"W-which one?" the Chaotic Player didn't know where it was going anymore.

"The many times you helped your human friends and the other tribes. Like this Major Tom," he began as his face was near the boy.

Peyton could feel like the king could eat his head in one bite if he tried. Thankfully, he didn't. _Remember what Marquis Darini said. No lying. He's making it very difficult to be honest, _the boy gulped as their face remained close, "Tom is my friend King Theb-Saar. Of course, I will help him when he needs me."

"Helping an ally and friend of Maxxor," the dragon like Mipedian commented as he finally took a step back from the boy, his eyes went left and right as he asked, "That is a sin against my tribe you know."

"M-maybe but-"

"And you helped him in many instants. Someone who can tell anything you tell about my tribe to Tom who can relay it to Maxxor," he walked around the boy once again like a predator who surrounded its prey, "Sounds like a potential spy, right?"

"I never did any s- really spy-y in my life. Tom is my friend and I'll help if he's in trouble," the boy honestly replied, _not lying is going to code me. _He noticed a small smile on the side of the mouth of the blue Mipedian, which quickly turned into a grin. _He's going to code me! Good-bye everyone. Peyton is going to caplow!_

"What about the time you went into the Fortress," King Theb-Saar began.

_Oh yeah. I told Kaz it was the Palace but it wasn't the real one. Can't believe Siado made me believed that, _he remembered. The palace he was now was the most guarded since direct royal family lived there. It contained many secrets compared to the other one he thought was the palace, which contained battlegears and mugic. It was more of a fortress that looked like a palace, the reason was unknown for the Chaotic Player, "I thought it was the palace," he admitted, _so glad I'm not coded._

"If it was the real palace, you wouldn't make more than a step inside before you were executed," the king showed his fangs as he calmly said those words, as if he just gave something simple.

"Y-yeah."

"My nephew Mudeenu notice you and another boy for a second but was too busy fighting Underworlders. What were you doing here?"

"Me and Kaz were on a quest to find the Flux Bubble and scan it."

"You were going to take it and give it to the enemies? This boy with flame hair was reported to be close to the Underworlders," he raised his finger before the boy asked anything, "I know how to get information's Peyton. Now answer me. You were helping this boy to bring to Flux to the Underworlder right?"

Peyton had used a lot of effort to not cut the Mipedian, knowing how dangerous it put such an affront, "No! He needed a scan, nothing more and nothing else!"

"How did you even open the door? It was well protected with a code and a trap?" he smirked when he saw the boy cornered, "How did you figure it out?"

The first thing Peyton thought was to reply that he overheard it but that wasn't true. Siado told him and promised to take nothing. _I can't put Siado in trouble! _"Well…" _Come on mouth! Say as much as you can! Don't drag your friend in this mess, _"I have a friend among the Mipedians who… told me how to open the door and scan the Flux. I promised many times to not take anything else. I swear!"

The ruler twitched his head to the left. He stopped circling the human and his face was near the little boy once again, "Oh really?" he frowned and grunted, "Who is it?"

Peyton was silent. He didn't want to say who it was. No words came out of his mouth. He yelped when the blue reptilian being put his hand on the shoulder of the boy and grunted, "Name!"

Peyton was tempted to give the name now. His body was shaking and he could save his skin that way. However, it was just wrong to rat his friend out like that. He wasn't a backstabber like those two.

"What is the name of my subject?"

The boy didn't reply.

"One last chance. Who told you that?"

"I can't," he quietly said.

"Hum?"

"I won't. He's my friend and I won't just bring him like that! He wouldn't help anyone else, I swear," _this is it. I'm so coded now._

Theb-Saar released his hand and walked away, "One last thing I want to ask Peyton. I will get everything before your sentence."

He froze there as the king turned around, "Y-yes?" _I am so coded._

For a split of a second the Mipedian king expression softened a little before hardening once again. It got the boy confused as the king asked, "The time when you helped the Overworlder to prevent my tribe to control the Broken Edge," he crossed his arms as his red eyes shined.

_No point in lying. I am coded in little bits, _the boy concluded. He sighed, "We were just getting a scan at the camp when my brain made a wrong map and we encountered the Mipedian at a hill. We turned around and found the camp. Tom got a scan and we left. My friend saw what happened with a mugic and went to make things right and help Tangath Toborn," saying his name just brought back the fact that the Overworlder was dead. He closed his eyes and continued, "By going to Najarin. I wasn't there but Tom told me he made a Mipedian played the mugic to help them defeat the Mipedian."

"I see," the king turned around and walked towards the throne. He turned around and sat on it, "Come closer Peyton," his red eyes shined brighter than the boy expected.

Peyton had the reflex to check the exit but felt like Marquis Darini was present, _No escapy plan anyway, _he walked very slowly towards the king. The boy thought there was a hint of amusement in the face of Theb-Saar. _Just some stupid hope, _he thought as he finally stood near the king, still sitting on his throne.

"Now that you revealed the sins," he grunted at the boy. Suddenly, the blue Mipedian laughed with some amusement on his face.

_Should I lose continuousness now? Feel like I'm dreaming within a nightmare, _the boy thought.

Theb-Saar calmed down and smiled, back to before he began the interrogation, "Couldn't keep it up. That was amusing. I knew about everything you did Peyton," he then seriously said, "I wanted to see who you really were. When you believe your life is at risk, no matter how much help you get, like what Marquis Darini said when I forbidden it," he glared near the door and the Mipedian in question was visible and kneeling down, "Because that is how you see who someone truly is. Peyton, you are really a friend of the Mipedians. I'm sorry but not sorry I scared you like that," the smirk was clearly there on his face. He enjoyed scaring the boy, "I know I can trust you. Relax, there is no execution for you."

Peyton was on his knees, "Omg. I won't be coded."

That confused the king but said nothing on the matter, "No. I already checked everything you said. As for the guilty one at the fortress… It was Siado. He's the one who told you how to go in the room. He revealed that to me. Why didn't you say his name? I wonder."

"He's my friend," Peyton replied.

They heard a sound and the boy looked around.

"Who's that?" the boy asked, knowing the Mipedian could turn invisible.

"No one," the blue Mipedian king answered. His tone also demanded that no other questions came for that. He crossed his arms, "You are living up to the reputation you built with my subject."

"I… I didn't know that," the boy admitted. He knew he had many friends with the Mipedians but not to the point of building a reputation. That wasn't why he made friends.

"I know," Theb-Saar replied as he gave a nod, "You're just that kind of Chaotic Player I guess."

Another sound echoed in the throne room. Peyton wanted to ask what it was, since he definitely knew there was something.

"I think we should conclude this meeting. As the king of the Mipedian, I am quite busy," he stood up and approached the human. He put his hand on the human's shoulder, softly this time, "I am glad to finally meet you Peyton. I wish we could have talk for a longer time but the most important was done. I know I can put some faith in you," he gazed at the door and said, "Marquis. You can give this Chaotic Player is scanner now."

The Mipedian came and gave the scanner, "Congratulation," Darini said with a smile.

"Peyton. From now on, you are welcome into the palace if you wish to meet me. However," he forced the scanner away from him, "I do not wish to be scanned. I have too many important things in my mind that I don't want to be accidentally shared to any other Chaotic Players. I will not put my tribe at risk."

"Okeydo! I understand," _Damn. Well, I wasn't code and I can come back here. Result coming in… Awesome! _"I won't scan you."

The king chuckled, "By the way. Your first plan would never succeed. You would have ended up in jail if you try to infiltrate my palace."

"I-"

"Don't try. Anyway, my royal guards will be aware of it, so is Mudeenu," his eyes made a quick gaze to his left before refocusing on the boy. Peyton missed that, "And feel honored boy. I consider you a friend of my tribe, so a friend of me," he then kneeled down and let out an intimidating warning as his eyes shined light the flame of hell itself, "Do not make me regret this."

"I won't k-," and coughed as he gulped at the same time as he was talking.

"I do not mind if you help the other tribes with their problems. However, never help them if it hindered my tribe. Do not help them attack us or put our plans at risk. In other words, never turn your back at the Mipedians. Understood."

"I won't."

They heard the sound again.

"You can leave now. I have nothing else to say," he turned his back, "Please scan outside the palace. You don't want to cause trouble when you come here," the blue Mipedian said.

"Of course," Peyton said as he stopped trying to scan the throne room, _might be awkward, _he thought back as he left with Marquis Darini.

"I'll be back soon King Theb-Saar," the Mipedian said.

The human forgot to say good-bye but did waved.

Theb-Saar didn't understand what that meant but guess that it meant something like good-bye. When the boy was gone the Mipedian whispered, "Wait."

Marquis Darini came back and said, "He teleported away my king."

"Good," Theb-Saar said.

On the smaller throne, the crowned prince appeared, arms crossed and with a small smile on his white face. Standing up on the side of the throne was the royal guard and other prince of the tribe, Mudeenu, who was grunting while his tail tapped the throne.

"What do you have to say Mudeenu."

"IT WAS SIADO ALL ALONG!" the prince furiously yelled.

Once that fury came out, Iflar chuckled, "At least you manage to release that after he was gone."

A soft smile appeared on the face of the ruler of their tribe, "Now. Now. I already pardon Siado for his actions and knowing the consequences, they were very favorable for our tribe. Now," his smile was gone and appeared serious, "I'm sure you have many questions about why I invited Peyton here."

"And made him your friend!" Mudeenu grunted.

"Yes. Speaking with Peyton remind me I forgot something by the way," with one finger, he slapped the snout of Mudeenu and let the prince rolled on the ground. The white prince winced his father said, "That's for pointlessly searching conflict against the Overworld at the Broken Edge. I won't expand our territories. Ambition without thought is dangerous and you went against my will for our tribe!"

"S-sorry uncle I-" he had a bruise on his snout, between his nostrils while he stood up.

"That is all for that. Do not take the path of my father," he gazed in the pink eyes of his nephew, "This path only lead to ruins."

"I- I didn't."

His uncle nodded, "It wasn't entirely selfish, so this smack will be enough this time. You have my father attitude but not his belief," he didn't wait for a reply and said, "Now, let's focus on the questions you have for inviting Peyton."

Iflar asked, "What is your plan for him?"

"Many," his father answered with a large smile.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

The next one will be: Theb-Saar Plot.

Next might be the last chapter. Theb-Saar plot will be the focus of the main story when I'll begin.


	3. Chapter 3: Theb-Saar Plot

Peyton ported in the Port Court and quickly searched for his friends. After everything he had been thought, something great happened to him, he was excited to tell them the news. He was a little like Tom and Kaz now. He personally knew the ruler of his favourite tribe. He found them talking together and quickly joined them.

He waved with his hands, "Guys! Guys! You're never guess what happened to me. It was awesome and too bad you weren't there! It was grandisimo a-"

"Get on with it," Sarah grumbled a little impatient, knowing it would go on and on.

"What's the great news Peyton?" Tom asked.

"You got your great scan you wanted for? Show us," Kaz asked.

Peyton nervously grumbled as he scratched the back of his head, "Well… not that. It was something awesomer than that. Mind blowing!"

"What?" they asked, getting a little excited too.

"I met the king of Al Mipedim. I met him in person. He invited me and we talked together!"

They both stood up and made a few comments about him meeting the ruler of the Mipedian tribe.

"Theb-Saar? You wanted to scan him?" Tom asked. He would have wanted to see him. Too bad he had a match.

"Yes, but he didn't want to be scanned. Still, he said I'm welcome to visit him in his palace when he's here!"

"Just like that?" Kaz asked a little in disbelief. Even Tom didn't just get an invitation by Maxxor after they first met.

"Yeah. I know it's weird. He asked me a few questions, to see if I was worthy of something and said we are friends!"

"That is just skipping a lot of steps," Sarah commented.

Tom remembered his experience with Maxxor. What Peyton went through did come out of the blue.

"Well… He did interrogate me and I thought he would code me but he didn't," and explained what happened.

His friends were worried.

"Maybe we should have come with you. It was just a match," Tom said.

"But I am okay bro. Don't worry. There won't be trouble like that anymore," Peyton put his hand on his chest and sat on the chair, "How did your matches went?"

They wanted to talk more about it but decided to wait for later. They could wait for another time. They explained that they won their matches and they planned on doing on a scan quest before porting out back home.

One the minds of the other three, there was something a little fishy about it. It went by really quickly for their taste. As if it was too good to be true.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Theb-Saar Plot**

The crowed prince of Al Mipedim was an albinos mipedian with emerald eyes, long black hair and white spikes on the side of his head. He wore a green breastplate and loincloth of the same color. His purple cape was well adjusted on his back, even when he was sitting on the throne, Iflar asked, "What is your plan for him?"

"Many," his father answered with a large smile.

His cousin rolled his pink eyes with disbelief. He was an orange mipedian with a pair of white horns on the side of his head and three more pointing at the back of his skull. He had one horn on his snout, near the bruise his uncle inflicted. He wore a black armor with an orange loincloth and a blue cape, "Many of what? Humans have little usefulness, except troubles," he crossed his arms and huffed on the side, "He caused us trouble at the Fortress!"

"The Underworlder attack was completely separated from those Chaotic Players trip for a scan. Be thankful it wasn't worse than that."

"Siado told them how to access it. Those Underworlders would be dead already if-"

"Siado did help them access to the room, however," the blue finger of the king waved near the face of his nephew, "There was an exchange of services. A scan for vital information's. You said Peyton brought trouble but for the Underworlders."

"What?" the prince asked confuse.

Marquis Darini explained, "Remember the battle at one of our important Dew Farm? One you had to defend."

"Yes. It was an easy victory thanks to Siado sources and…" realisation was written on the face of Mudeenu, "That Chaotic Player was the source!"

"And we avoid a shortage of water supplies thanks to this information. No rations for our people. It saved many lives. The lost of a few weapons wouldn't compare to the lost of many lives cousin," his white tail whip the hill of his cousin.

The orange royal mipedian yelped as he took a step on the side, "I hate it when you do that," and pouted.

"Things never change in so many solans kids," Theb-Saar chuckled.

To hide his embarrassment, Mudeenu went back to the subject, "A-and what other usefulness Peyton can have? A Chaotic Player has nothing big for us."

"Peyton can be useful for the safety of our tribe. I can guess that someone like him won't help us against other tribes. Seems too much of a kind Chaotic Player," he approached the younger royalties, "The boy can be an ear to the other tribes. Giving us a few intel; like rumors and maybe a few other things he might accept to tell us."

"A spy," Iflar concluded.

"He can sell info to the other tribes too!"

"Mudeenu. Do not worry about that. I made sure he understands what it will cost for such betrayal and I have faith he wouldn't."

"If I may my king."

"You can Darini."

"What if Peyton refuses to spy on the other tribes? As you imply, he might not want to cause harm to any tribes unless it's to protect the Mipedians. I believe, he wouldn't dirty his hands with bloods like that."

"That Chaotic Player isn't that reliable then," Mudeenu huffed.

"I concur," Iflar said in a more polite tone.

"It won't matter," the king replied.

"What?" The two princes yelled.

"Even if he isn't a spy, he is still going to be a good friend. I really like this Chaotic Player," he set his gaze at his nephew, "Maybe you can learn a few things from Peyton."

The royal guard glared at his uncle for a few seconds.

"You really need to learn a few things," Theb-Saar said.

"A lot," the albinos chuckled.

"It is a nice plan my king," Marquis Darini concluded the suggestion.

The cornered prince turned his back and them and muttered a few things that shouldn't be said out loud. When he calmed down turned towards them and asked, "Just a friend uncle?" he shook his head, "I have trouble believing you will be contempt of that only," he hoped they wouldn't bring back his attitude 'problem'. He knew he had no problem in that department. Not at all.

"Peyton is the exception. I believe he will be loyal to our tribe and help us if we are in danger of anything, as he proven before for just a Flux-Bubble scan for someone else," Theb-Saar precise. He sat on his throne and looked at the three mipedians, "However, there is an even bigger reason to have a Chaotic Player on our side, given the knowledge we have."

"Knowledge? What is it about father?" the Crowned Prince asked.

The king smirked as he waited for a few seconds, "Kaizeph. The lost city and its secrets. Since the city came out, you went there with many mipedians to investigate its secrets, right?"

"I did so with many soldiers and researchers, just like the other tribes. I only came back when you returned and asked me to be here today. As there been any major discovery I haven't been made about?" Iflar asked.

"Yes. Only because you know of the Chaotic Players for much longer. For me, their sudden appearance is still strange, I will explain why later. Back to what has been found. The first thing was some of our ancestor's history. Quite magnificent but this isn't what we have to focus on," he took out a scroll from under his armor and opened it, "Come and observe this replica of this symbol," the came and observed it. They saw a ball surrounded by two half lines around it, "Marquis Darini. Does this look familiar to you?"

"Soo that's why you wanted me to inspect those scanners," he chuckled as he answered, "Yes. This is the symbol found on the scanners of the Chaotic Players. Quite similar… Really similar."

"So?" Mudeenu asked unimpressed.

"On its own, it means pretty much nothing. It's just strange that Chaotic Players have this symbol of this scanner when they came, **long** **after **this has been sculped on the wall. I am greatly pleased by this discovery Taffial made. Such efforts will be rewarded more than he already is," the blue Mipedian smirked.

"I agreed it is suspicious but how does this symbol make the need to have a Chaotic Player on our side that much important. Don't take it wrong father, I'm glad Peyton is a good one, like many in our tribes described him, but I failed to see how it is that vital."

"I am intrigued by it," Marquis Darini commented but was doubtful.

"Coincidence and a waste of time," Mudeenu pouted.

"That will be difficult for you three to believe. I'll explain the best I could of my thought," the Mipedian king said as he scratched his jaw.

"I guess there is more than one coincidence?" Iflar asked as he gave a quick glance at his cousin.

"Yes. If it was the only one, I wouldn't put more thought about it," he waved his hands, "You are used to the Chaotic Players now but not me. As I said, you don't have the same impression of them anymore than the first time. The very fact that they just came here, in Perim, all of a sudden, without any traces of them before is suspicious. They must come from somewhere else, as they don't live in Perim before."

"Outsiders," Mudeenu grumbled.

"More like they come from another world," Marquis Darini stipulated.

The Crown Prince got the full attention of his father, "Yes. Everything I heard of them now, it was just another thing they have done."

"An everyday life in Al Mipedim and the rest of Perim," the marquis resumed.

The other prince frowned but had to agree that nothing just came out with that. Even the M'arrillians existed before but behind that door, which couldn't be sealed anymore.

"Next thing that I noticed, from anything I heard was that they used those scans of us to battle in… well-"

"For their Drone match. Peyton said it a few times," Darini helped his king.

"They became you in the match. Those scans do much more than that," the blue mipedian started.

The albino prince said, "Some said that they could see our memories when they scanned us."

"Their little scanner can do that easily," the king finished this and crossed his fingers, "This crafty little scanner does so much more than any battlegears we have. They can even teleport around all Perim like the Flux-Bubble but you know where you end up too. It's not at random. They just need to scan that place first."

Mudeenu remembered when he had to return to the desert after being teleported from the Fortress. It wasn't a fun trip with a wounded Mipedian he had to bring on his shoulders, "Superior battlegear yes," he admitted.

"And when they go back for their match, it's somewhere else. Not in Perim. I am fairly certain of it," King Theb-Saar smirked and said, "The last one that comes from my mind is one we just casually say without being aware of some possible secret implications."

"What is it father?"

"What is strange about the Chaotic Players?" Mudeenu grunted. Even with his suspicions, everything they said really made him thought about them and how potentially dangerous they really were.

"You said it," his uncle commented.

"What? What did I say?"

"Chaotic Players. I'll precise, Chaotic," he replied to his nephew.

"Chaotic? What does it have to do with anything?" the orange mipedian was confused now.

"There is one thing I asked a few of my soldiers who learned a little about the Chaotic Players. A little bit about their writings. When you put those two words together, something suspicious comes around when you look at it. Cothica. Chaotic. See anything?"

He showed another piece of papers with the letters made by the humans. Some intellectual mipedians learned from their contact with Chaotic Players. The king learned it, knowledge is power.

"Nothing," the three admitted. Something was inching at them but nothing more.

"If you play with the letters of Chaotic like this," he the letters sculped on a few pieces of wood. It was written Chaotic on it. He grabbed many letters except the first one and moved them around, "Chaotic becomes Cothica."

"You cannot be serious," Mudeenu grumbled as he did it for himself. He didn't really understand what was written while his cousin nodded.

"It is working Mudeenu. I was curious and studied their writings a little."

Marquis Darini grabbed his whiskers, "So you believe that they might come from…" he hesitated to say the rest.

Mudeenu was suddenly gazing at the other Mipedian and back to his uncle.

"With all those coincidences put togethers, I have trouble believing it is one. Our search in Kaizeph showed no signs of the Cothica being there and the tablets points towards the Chaotic Players. So, I'm suspecting that those Chaotic Players might come from the Cothica or linked in some way."

"You are really serious uncle?" His nephew yelled in disbelief. He walked left and right at those thought, "All of this cannot made sense. Cothica brings great power and we could do anything in Perim with it! They are weak and-"

"Their scanners are proof of their power Mudeenu!" he cut him, "This simple object could turn the tide of a war at the very beginning if we possess something like that. Scans that allowed to get vital information directly from the mind, quicker than torture and many other things barely imaginable. Better than what the M'arrillians had done. And only with a scanner."

The three were quiet. The silence in the room was proof that they were considering the words of their ruler true. Just imagining what a creature could do if they could use one of those little objects. It was extremely wonderful and horrifying, depending on if it was an ally or an enemy who used it.

"Then… Our guide to the Cothica… was in front of our face for more than a few solans already," Mudeenu grabbed his side horns and kneeled down, "Is it really a real possibility uncle?"

The other gazed at him.

"Yes. I believe it is a possibility and we shouldn't push it away. Maybe I'm wrong. However, if I'm right, then we might discover much more than we know. That power the legends spoke about might not be what we imagine. That's why I want to have Peyton as a friend. A Chaotic Player close to the royal family will pay off in the long run. A link to the Cothica, if I'm right. If not, we have a trustworthy friend. There is also something we have, just like the Overworlders and Underworlders."

"W-what?" the two princes asked.

Marquis Darini smirked, "You mean that scanner the Codemaster didn't get."

"We have a scanner?" Iflar asked.

"Yes. A Chaotic Player died or… coded as Peyton said in the desert and those Codemasters never claim the scanner. I'm certain they take those away so we cannot use them but they missed another one," Theb-Saar stood up. "The Telebracers. They are working a little like the scanners. Why is that?"

Iflar made two and two together and replied, "Because it is base on the scanners of those Chaotic Players."

"No. There is a part of the scanners in those. One scanner, on Telebracers. With this lost scanner, we are creating our own Telebracers. With it, I aimed greater than just teleporting around Perim."

No other words were said. They could barely imagine what the Telebracers could be use beyond that. It was a more precise version of the Flux-Bubble but they never thought it had some parts of the Chaotic Players scanners in it. After a few minutes, someone broke the silence as their mind understood what their ruler planned and put their faith in it.

"No wonder they are so rare. We got ourselves that great treasure too," Iflar muttered.

Marquis Darini said with a smile, "A great future might away us if we succeed."

"Al Mipedim will reach prosperity," Mudeenu shivered with some excitement.

The ruler nodded, "If my plan goes well and my guess are right, we shall reach the Cothica and bring true peace to Perim," he gazed at the three Mipedians, "And assure the eternal safety of our people."

**The End.**

* * *

AC: This is the end of this short story. It took a little more than a week to finish it. I'm pretty glad of the result.

You can already see the angle of the main story. It will take a longer time to make the big story appear but I hope you enjoy this one.


End file.
